In recent years, radio communication systems capable of providing a wider communication bandwidth (communication speed) have been proposed along with progress of radio communication techniques. For example, in the mobile WiMAX recommended in IEEE002.16e, a wide communication bandwidth can be provided simultaneously to a large number of radio communication devices by using the orthogonal frequency division multiple access scheme (OFDMA) and the time division duplex scheme (TDD).
Since the TDD is used in the mobile WiMAX, a downlink subframe and an uplink subframe are included in the same OFDM frame. In the downlink subframe, allocation information of transmitted data (data burst) for a subchannel in the downlink subframe, i.e., a so-called DL-MAP is repeatedly transmitted to a radio communication device from a radio base station (for example, Patent Document 1).
In the radio communication device, reception processing (demodulation processing) of the data burst addressed to the radio communication device is executed based on the DL-MAP included in the received downlink subframe.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-74325 (pages 5 to 6, FIG. 4)